


A Kick in the Teeth

by SpookyMiscreant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Stiles Stilinski, Mentions of Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, The Sheriff is a Bad Dad, Torture, Violence, everyone is neglectful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: Summers spent with his Uncle Hannibal Lecter have shaped Stiles Stilinski into a manipulative, intelligent young man. He uses the skills given to him to escape Gerard's basement with Erica and Boyd in tow, only to arrive at the warehouse in time to get his revenge.





	A Kick in the Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esper_Found](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esper_Found/gifts).



> Ahh!! okay so I'm a big fucking softie and i never never write abusive john or bad friend Scott but this isn't for me, this is for the wonderful Esper_Found and this is what they requested! I hope I did it justice hun!

Gerard had been beating him for awhile now, apparently asking the man how he felt about his daughter seducing a mutt was a good idea. The angrier Gerard got the louder he yelled as he wailed on Stiles, and the more likely that one or more of the hunters watching or listening would take pity on the defenseless child being brutalized. 

“Wasn’t your daughter supposed to be the leader of your people? I bet you’re glad she’s dead.” Stiles wheezed out so that only Gerard could hear. 

“You’re wrong you little worthless worm! My baby girl’s alive!” His words were punctuated by the thumping of his boots against Stiles’ ribs. 

“So she’s no longer a monster fucker, but now just a monster.” 

Gerard screamed with rage before gripping Stiles by the collar of his shirt and hoisting up to be eye level. Gerard held him there long enough to spit on Stiles’ face and slam his fist into the teenager’s cheek, sending Stiles crashing back to the ground. 

Stiles didn’t care. He’d been beaten before and he would be beaten again. He knew how to choose his words to inflict the most amount of damage and while that may not be his only weapon it was his most deadly. He’d spent long summers in Baltimore with his uncle Hannibal learning how to fight, cook, and how to manipulate people like puppets. People were stupid and easy to read; the hunter’s daughter seducing a werewolf was more damaging to the hunter than the fact that the werewolf was only fifteen. Don’t use their names when you want to pull on emotional strings, it’s more effective to bring up the relationship between them. Not Kate, but Gerard’s daughter. 

Sure enough Chris Argent was descending the stairs with a frown on his face. 

“Sir, May I speak to you upstairs?” The formal tone made empathy for Chris flash through Stiles. “Sure Christopher. I was done with this species traitor anyways.” Gerard spit once more on Stiles’ bloody uniform before following Chris up the stairs. 

All but one hunter followed them out, the last one gently lifted Stiles off the ground and into a chair near the unconscious werewolves, limp bodies still twitching with electricity, and restrained his wrists loosely before letting them flop into his lap. The hunter muttered an apology before departing with a guilty wince. 

People were stupid and easy to read, and Stiles had played these hunters like a fiddle. 

Gerard had been so enraged and prideful he hadn’t checked Stiles for the thin throwing knife he kept under the sole of his sneakers, the hunters had felt so guilty Chris had distracted Gerard and one of them had barely tied Stiles up and even left his hands in front of him for god’s sake. It was simple, though agonizing, to lean forward and remove his shoe, from there all he had to do was lift the sole and retrieve his knife to release himself and his packmates. 

Stiles had to lug each wolf out one at a time which was only accomplishable because the house they were in seemed abandoned and thankfully empty. It still took Stiles over an hour. 

He managed to snag a walkie-talkie from one of the decrepit counters, using it to figure out where Gerard and Chris had run off to. They were meeting wolves in the warehouse soon, which meant Stiles didn’t have time to drop Erica and Boyd off at his house or with Melissa. Stiles groaned but continued on to the school anyways, he had to get his jeep before he could kill an old man. 

Stiles, Erica, and Boyd arrived at the warehouse just in time for Stiles to hit a murderous Jackson with his Jeep and send two unconscious werewolf bodies jerking roughly against their seatbelts. Stiles watched, horrified as Scott violated Derek’s autonomy, unable to do anything but trust that Scott had a reason for being a cruel person. Sure enough Gerard crumpled shortly after being bitten, black blood leaving from every orifice. 

“Not worth the violation.” Stiles mumbled before stepping out of his jeep just in time to respond wittily to Scott’s one liner. 

“He might not be your alpha but he is theirs.” 

Derek’s face morphed from hurt and betrayed to guarded and surprised as Stiles opened the door to reveal a slowly rising Erica and Boyd. 

Gerard disappeared while Derek welcomed his betas back into his pack, but Stiles wasn’t worried, he’d find the man after the pack family reunion. 

Stiles caught Peter’s eye once and let his eyes appreciate the beauty of Peter Hale’s body, but  only for a moment. Scott had long ago left to meet up with Allison, Chris grumbling behind the teen as he too took his leave. Stiles lingered on the edge of Derek and his betas scenting each other and strengthening pack bonds, not wanting to leave but not invited to join. Just like Peter. 

Stiles looked at the man one more time before turning away from the pack he wants so desperately to be a part of and makes his way back to his jeep. He knows  his body well enough by now to know that he has at least one broken rib, a sprained ankle, and many other lesser injuries, almost enough to deter him from his mission. Almost. 

Gerard Argent was going to die tonight, Scott had helped him get there but Stiles was going to push him over the edge. 

Stiles wasn’t worried about tracking Gerard, and sure enough he quickly picked up on the trail of black goop that lead out into the Preserve. Stiles silently tracked the coughing, wheezing man until he finally had his eyes on him, collapsed at the bottom of a tree. 

“Hello Gerard.” 

The old man glared up at Stiles, “Get away from me you worthless little boy.” 

Stiles was tired of this man and his vile words, so he closed the man’s mouth, and covered his  nose. Gerard was still hacking and vomiting black goop and quickly drowned on his own vomit much quicker than he would have suffocated by Stiles’ hands. 

Stiles was inclined to leave Gerard’s body to rot, but a voice eerily similar to his uncle’s reminded him that if Kate Argent was still out there then letting Gerard’s body be found was a good way to draw her out. 

“Just how many bodies do you plan to carry around when you’re injured?” 

Peter’s voice would normally have made Stiles jump, but out here in the dark preserve doing dark deeds Stiles was much more alert. He’d heard the still recovering werewolf approach on quiet feet. 

“You tell me Peter. Will this body be the last I carry tonight or will I be carrying one more?” Stiles turned cool amber eyes to the werewolf. 

Stiles liked Peter, had liked Peter since that night in the garage when he’d respected Stiles’ decision, but if he was going to be a problem then Stiles would take him out too. Stiles knew he couldn’t physically take out the werewolf, but he could seduce him or ruin him. Maybe both. 

Peter’s chuckle floated around them for a moment before he replied, “Certainly this will be the last, dear boy.”

So seduction it is. Stiles grinned to himself for a moment before pulling out his irreverent cheer, “Well then come on Zombiewolf. I think this is close enough to be found, so how about you take me out to dinner?” 

“Gladly, darling. I want to know all about you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and i want to think everyone for participating and supporting my little event! Hopefully we'll do this next year too!


End file.
